Test Tube Brat
by Uhuru-chan
Summary: Back in Arthur youth when he needed money (Punk days) he was a sperm donor. Few years passed and he never again thought about it until the new neighbors, the Joneses, move next door, and Arthur can't help but notice that the son, Peter, looks just like him. (Prompt fill, Hetalia Kink Meme) UkUs - Omegaverse.
1. Chapter 1

**Test Tube Brat** – _Uhuru-Chan_

-Shyly appears- … uh, the user GoodLuckMother asked me if I could translate this story that I'm writing in Spanish to English. **Please, be aware** that Spanish is my first language and probably there will be mistakes with my grammar and spelling. I'd really appreciate it if you point out them to me.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia. The prompt of the story is a request from Hetalia Kink meme.

**Warnings: **(These may happen or not): OoC (After years of writing in this site, I've come to the conclusion that I'll always tag the stories as OoC to evade complaints), Mpreg, Omegaverse, UkUs, Peter, smut, Francis, inappropriate language, bad jokes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The Jones had moved to the next door house two weeks ago. Generally Arthur didn't spy his neighbors, but when seeing this family in particular, they made him feel something like a punch in the guts… or in his balls.

The brat had blue eyes and light brown hair, just like his mother's, but he had the family eyebrows! Those eyebrows, which he had never seen in anyone outside the Kirkland family, were there, in his little neighbor's face, reminding Arthur of his past.

Bollocks! How could he even deny it? They were like two drops of water!

Arthur bit his nails, turning away from the window. He didn't want to think about it. He had bad luck, but this was just ridiculous.

"Peter! I told you to get ready more than three times now!" Arthur peeked furtively from the window to watch his handsome omega neighbor screaming at his child.

"But I don't want to go! My grandparents are boring." The kid made a pout, frowning with his disturbingly big eyebrows. Yeah, disturbing, at least they were disturbing to Arthur.

"Ah, Pete," The American got on his knees and he kissed the boy's cheek. "We can call for a pizza afterwards and watch a movie, is that alright? You can pick whatever you'd like to." Peter just watched him.

"And can I go late to bed?" The boy asked him, folding his arms.

"Yes, you can sleep whenever you want to." Alfred gave a nod, smiling and petting his son's light hair.

Peter kept playing hardball for a few minutes, his frown slowly turning into a smile. He nodded and took his mother's hand, and then both of them entered the house.

God, the grimace that Peter made... That was his grimace! His!

Arthur pulled his blond hair while walking from side to side on his living room. This wasn't his business… of course it wasn't, he didn't even knew his neighbors, but they lived next door and they'd realize someday of the undeniable resemblance between them. Unless he decided to never leave home again, but that wasn't an option.

And to think that all this trouble in first place was made to get a few miserable notes.

In his defense he did it because he needed it. In that time he had just arrived to America and he was unemployed, he was only eighteen and he had fled his natal England like the spoiled brat he was. He didn't want rules, and his wealthy parents didn't want a delinquent son to bring shame to their family. It was convenient for everyone.

They sent him to America with a considerably good sum of money, money he spent in a month among parties, omegas and alcohol. At least he got himself a cheap flat with one of his friends before he ran out of money, and he had food for a month. But get a job with his looks was hard, and he wasn't going to change his lifestyle for a few dollars, or that was what he thought. It was then when, while he was boringly reading the paper that he found abandoned on the street –yes, if it was on the floor then it belonged to nobody, even if it lay on the entrance of a house- when he read the ad of the Sperm Bank of the city. They needed young alphas to donate their sperm for omegas who wanted to be mothers, which increasingly preferred to be artificially inseminated than to be subjected to a grumpy and bossy alpha.

Arthur didn't care about any of that while getting paid, and what better, they would paid him for jerking himself and get off in a glass! The 'perfect' job! …or it was it in that time.

He smiled and read the requirements listed below the ad title.

_-Height of at least 5'10._

_-Being between the ages of 18 and 35._

_-Complete schooling._

_-Being within normal limits of weight for your muscular build and height._

_We need donors of all races. We are not able to accept applicants who use tobacco products in any form. Use of these substances will be tested during the donation process. _

Arthur had left smoking five years ago (yes, he was an early smoker), because he didn't want to get yellow teeth. He was a conceited young man. Everything else looked alright to him, except for the drugs, but he could leave them for a while.

He decided to dial the number written on the ad after a month and he waited. The woman who took the call cited him to the building to do the corresponding tests and an interview. Arthur thanked her and hanged the call.

When the big day arrived he wore his best clothes, clothes that were bought by his parents a few years ago when they still had hopes of him to stop being a useless punk and becoming a fine gentleman. He took off his piercings and dyed his hair completely blonde, leaving behind his electric blue dyed locks. They made him enter a room and asked him a lot of questions, and then they gave him a form to fill with his and his family's medical history. Finally they left him alone with a TV, some pornographic CDs and a plastic cup. The first sample was a test to see if his sperm was alright to be worked with.

Arthur had his fun with a video of two busty women and a man with a big cock. He took his sweet time to enjoy the most he could before he decided that he couldn't wait anymore and he cum in the plastic cup, the spurts dripping perfectly inside the recipient. After all, he used to be the star scorer in his school football team.

After that day they cited him again to do complete physical exams and examinations searching for any diseases. When everything showed correct they called him to start working as a donor. The donations would be constants for six months, so he could get another easy job to support himself economically.

He found a job as a packager in a supermarket; he also had to stop doing parties and stop using drugs. Arthur cheered himself thinking that he only had to live like this until his economy stabilized, later he would come back to his frenetic punk life.

God, but he didn't think that the product of his pleasurable masturbations would come back in the form of a spoiled, grumpy, test tube brat called Peter. He was at least 7 years old, Arthur was 30, and the brat's mother looked like he was 25.

Arthur didn't know the name of the omega who had received his sperm, but he was really cute, he had a fine ass and smooth tanned skin. Arthur wished he had shoved little Peter inside his neighbor himself…

What the fuck was he thinking about!?

He didn't know what to do. Should he go greet them like the yankees did in movies? No, maybe it wouldn't be a good first impression to come with his tanned scones –TANNED, NOT BURNT. The alpha sighed and sat down on his sofa. He pulled out a cigarette and he started smoking like a maniac. He watched his own house; it was big and pretty, tidy. Nobody would ever think that his owner had been in his youth a wild punk addicted to sex and drugs, and that he jerked himself to get money.

He smoked and watched the roof. There were more little children in this country running around with the Kirkland's eyebrows? He pictured them running free like animals, girls and boys fighting like he used to fight with his brothers, biting each other and pulling their hairs. Children were unbearable creatures. That's why Arthur was still single, no omega wanted to bond with an alpha with no desires of being a father. A pity, Arthur was a father already.

Maybe if he called his friend to get his opinion… yes, Francis would give him the last word. Perhaps it was just his imagination and they weren't that alike. Maybe Scott had got drunk, had magically appeared in the States in some way and he had fucked his neighbor, and voilà! Peter!

Yeah.

He fished for his phone inside his pocket and searched the name of the French beta.

To: Francis. (17:37)

I need to see you, come to my house tomorrow after work. It's IMPORTANT.

-.-.-

Sorry for not posting this at LJ, that site is simply too difficult to me. Anyway, I hope that the anon who requested it is reading this (?)

Thanks for reading.

See you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Test Tube Brat** –_Uhuru-Chan_

I'm sorry for the delay; it's a pain in the ass to translate from my language to English D: It's like 20 times easier the other way around. I'm in chapter 9 in Spanish and 2 in this, I'm the worst.  
_…__**If someone wants to translate this**_ it would be lovely, I could help with difficult words, but otherwise I think I'm going to translate this awfully slow, I am really sorry :c

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia. The prompt of the story is a request from Hetalia Kink meme.

**Warnings:** OoC, Mpreg, Omegaverse, UkUs, smut, inappropriate language, bad jokes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Mon Dieu!,_ what an ugly child!"

"I know!" Screamed Arthur raising his arms, then he suddenly stopped, lowering his limbs and turning in Francis' direction. "…Wait, what?"

Francis wrinkled his nose and pointed towards the child who was playing with some toys cars in the front garden.

"His eyebrows! They are like… caterpillars!" Francis turned to face Arthur, he looked indignant. He pointed Arthur's eyebrows, then he made a gesture with his fingers above his own perfect eyebrows, and then he pointed at the kid through the window. "You two! Nature's blunders!"

"Hey, you moron! You are exceeding!" Grumbled Arthur approaching dangerously to the Frenchman.

"Okay, alright." Francis sighed and he watched Peter once more. Right at that instant the mother came out of their house holding two ice-creams in his hands. He gave one to the child and sat at his side on the fresh lawn. They started small talk and laughing, both of them slowly eating their ice-creams.

"Umm…" Francis bit his lower lip, concentrated.

"…And I don't know what to think, I mean, should I go? 'Cause…"

Arthur's voice echoed far in a corner of Francis's brain, Francis being too concentrated in the erotic image that his blue eyes were receiving of the omega sucking his tubular snack.

Arthur was going to and fro in the room as a caged lion, he had gotten that habit when he discovered his neighbor's son the first day he saw them. He stopped when no answer reached him.

"Francis? Are you listening to me?"

Arthur approached the window to see what was so interesting outside. He stiffened when he spotted the omega gracelessly eating an icecream, getting dirty without noticing. Arthur looked Francis, he had started to salivate and the spit was sliding on his chin.

"Francis! Damn!"

Arthur hit him in the forehead to keep him away from the window. Francis put his hands in the air as a peace gesture. The British man scowled and closed the curtains.

"Calm down, ok? It's just… I mean, did you see how he was sucking it, _mon ami_?" Francis opened wide his blue eyes, mimicking the omega with his hands.

"He's talking with his baby and you're thinking about blow jobs?!" Arthur threw a pillow that was within his reach. Francis avoided it with elegance. "I told you that this is a serious matter, focus on it and help me."

"I don't know what you are going to do, he's obviously your child, but it's not your problem."

Francis took seat and watched his impeccable nails in an indifferent gesture. Arthur sat down too, his face showing concern.

"But... he _is_ my son, Francis. Mine."

"No, he's not yours, he's his mother's son, and you," He pointed at the British man, watching him with cold eyes. "You signed a paper that freed you from any kind of responsibility and bonds with the child."

Arthur pursed his lips and sighed annoyed. Maybe the 'I'll call Francis' idea was a bad one. Francis accommodated himself on the pillows, then he watched Arthur pointedly and in silence for a couple of seconds and then he smiled.

"If you are so desperate to have a partner then just go and say hello, you have the perfect excuse, and the omega is not bad looking. Maybe he even will let you be 'daddy Arthur'"

"I'm not desperate to have an omega." denied Arthur, watching him crossly. "I can get one whenever I want."

"Oh, come on! Don't lie to me_, mon ami_."

"It's because of my son!"

"You don't even know him, Arthur. It even gave me the impression that you don't like him."

"That's not true!" Arthur blushed. Of course it wasn't a love affair; it was something much more important. "I think we could get along well…"

"Whatever, I say that you should go there, knock at the door and say something like: 'Hello, handsome, I realized that your son has a monstrous couple of eyebrows that I've seen somewhere on my mirror, would you like to do more of these with me?"

Arthur silently hit himself in the face with the palm of his hand. Calling Francis had definitely been a bad idea.

"I don't understand why you invited me if you are not going to appreciate my assistance." Said Francis, hurt. He got up and walked towards the door. Arthur led him to the entrance without taking his words to heart. "I have to go or Shelly's going to be jealous."

"She knows that there's nothing going between us, frog."

Arthur opened the door and waited for his friend to go.

"And she also knows that you are a bachelor." he patted the English' back. "Take the risk, I don't think that is so bad, the omega looks nice, the brat is a bit spoiled but is nothing that a cookie can't calm. What could go wrong?"

Arthur kept his poker face and pointed the open door. Francis sighed dramatically and went out.

-._._..-0-.._.._.-

He avoided delaying in the mornings; he went out of his house and he walked directly into his car, starting the engine in the shortest time possible. He watered his beloved plants at night, when he knew that a couple of lights were off in the house next door. He took the chance of his trips to the city center to buy groceries and tea. When it was weekend he stayed indoors or he got out way too early. He hadn't met with the Joneses even once and he was proud of it.

That was it until the day when Peter had thrown a baseball ball flying through his window. Arthur had been reading on his sofa when the ball went through his living room, coming to a slow stop beside his radio. The Englishman went up warily to see who was the responsible when he was surprised by the sound of his doorbell. Arthur stomped to the door and he threw it open, the baseball ball inside his fist. He threw it to the floor, shocked to see the test tube brat standing on his entrance mat. Peter wore an afflicted expression and had a baseball bat in his hand. His nature's aroma hit Arthur's nose.

Peter stayed silent for a couple of seconds, looking awed. He batted his eyelashes twice and then he shifted his gaze to the ground, doing a typical gesture of omegas.

"I'm sorry, sir, um…" He pointed the ball that was moving through the insides of the house. "I-I think… t-that the ball is mine."

"Eh… ha ha…ha."

Arthur wore a crooked smile and his right eyebrow was twitching. His muscles were tensed and he thought that the boy was going to mention the strong resemblance between them any time.

"Sir?"

"Yes, the ball."

Peter seemed nervous. Arthur gave him the ball and stared at him. He had never seen the boy so close. The kid started panicking with Arthur's prolonged stare on him and started sobbing.

"Please don't tell mom! Please! He'll punish me! It was an accident! I swear! I didn't want to-"

Arthur silently watched him, awestruck. He peeked to both his sides; he didn't want to call anyone's attention. He kneeled before the child and hurriedly muttered to him.

"Wow! Hey, calm down, I won't tell him, ok? Calm down, shhh…"

"Aren't y-you angry?" He asked hiccuping. He rubbed his eyes, looking distressed.

"No, no, it's fine, ok? I'll buy a new glass, its fine." Peter nodded slowly, pouting adorably. Arthur felt a sudden whirl of tenderness hitting him. He smiled and friendly patted him on the shoulder. "W-what's your name? I'm Arthur Kirkland."

"…" The child calmly exhaled, watching him and making a soft smile. "Peter Jones."

"Peter. What a nice name. Now," Arthur got up, watching once again to his surroundings. "go with your mother, ok? You don't have to tell him about the window; it will be our secret, ok?"

The boy's face was completely lit up with a smile that lifted her freckled cheeks. The little kid nodded excitedly. Arthur ruffled his hair and said goodbye watching the boy jogging back to his front garden. The Englishman closed the door and sighed in relief, smiling slowly. It wasn't bad, he just hoped that the brat keep quiet.

.-.-._.-.-.

Alfred served the dinner and turned on the television to watch the news. Both of them had just sat and give thanks for the food. Peter moved his short legs from side to side; he took the fork and looked at his mother. He smiled and left the fork down again, drawing his mother' attention.

"Mom! I talked with the neighbor today."

"Did you?" Alfred raised an eyebrow, suspicious. "And what did you talk about?"

"Um…" Peter looked to the side, a habit he had when lying. Alfred said nothing, only listening. "I was playing baseball and the ball fell in his garden, so I went to ask for it." Alfred nodded and Peter smiled excitedly. "He's an alpha, Mom! But he wasn't bad as you say, he was nice! His name is Arthur K-something."

"Haven't I told you not to talk to strangers?" snapped Alfred, frowning.

Peter looked down at his lap and quietly nodded. Alfred knew best, he had smelled the aroma of the alpha in his son, but he had been waiting for his son to explain. He sighed, worried.

"What else did you talk about?" Alfred began to eat trying to break the ice.

"Nothing, Mr. K gave me the ball and I came to play in our front garden."

"Uh huh."

Peter chose to not keep talking about the alpha neighbor. He knew that his mother hated them, he shouldn't have mentioned it. Instead he began to tell him about his day at school and he picked up his fork to start eating his dinner.

Peter finished eating, washed his teeth and went to bed. Alfred waited for his brother, Matthew, to come and then he went to work. When he was out of his house he glanced at the house next door; the second floor' light were on and you could see a silhouette through the curtains. The American narrowed his eyes and left. He would have a serious conversation with this Arthur guy.

* * *

Please tell me if you spot any mistakes to fix them ;n;

**I want to make a clarification:** Alfred is _not_ married, and I'll write why he hates alphas soon, don't worry.  
Thanks for the faves, follows and reviews!

Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**Test Tube Brat** – _Uhuru-Chan_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia. The prompt of the story is a request from Hetalia Kink meme.

**Warnings:** OoC, Mpreg, Omegaverse, UkUs, smut, inappropriate language, bad jokes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alfred had dark circles for being up all night working and his body was aching for the effort he made the night prior, but that was not going to stop him. No useless alpha was going to approach his beloved son, never before that had happened and it would not happen ever again.

The omega hit the door fiercely, straightening his back and raising his chin, not wanting to show even the slightest hint of his damn submissive nature. (He would have preferred to be a beta.)

He waited for a while, listening, but there seemed to be no one inside. He snorted indignantly and kept waiting for the next five minutes, not wanting to give up, but in the end he was left with no choice; he felt his eyelids began to close by the accumulated fatigue. He turned and went walking home, entering in silence.

Matthew was lying on the bed, a line of drool sliding down the side of his mouth. Alfred smiled and walked into the room of his child. Peter was sleeping much more gracefully than his uncle, curled up on his bed and gently breathing, his pale face expressionless. The boy had better manners than the Joneses; Alfred attributed it to his unknown father. The American knew that the donor was English, that detail had pleased him greatly, he loved the way his son behaved like a gentleman and that he could differentiate among different types of tea. Alfred didn't have that ability, being a coffee person. Although the ability his son had was mostly due Matthew, who had taught him on multiple occasions when he was taking care of the child.

He closed the door behind him and returned to his room, taking off his clothes and lying next to his brother. Matthew half opened of his violet eyes for a few seconds before turning to the other side, showing his back to his twin.

Hours later, Peter came to wake him as usual.

"Mom, Uncle Matt says that it's late."

Alfred growled, hearing the distant voice of his only son.

"Mom!"

"Yeah…"

Alfred opened his blue eyes difficultly. His son had a tray of pancakes and a cup of coffee in his hands. Alfred smiled and sat on the bed, taking the tray and stroking the Peter's hair.

"Thanks, baby."

"I'm a big boy!"

Alfred laughed and nodded. The boy climbed the bed and positioned himself next to his mother. Alfred turned on the TV and tuned a children's channel.

"How was your day at school?"

"Fine, the teacher let us draw. I drew my favorite unicorn; I have it in my backpack." The boy opened his mouth when his mother feed him a piece of pancake, receiving the food with pleasure. He chewed for a few seconds and spoke again. "Whitey." clarified the child, referring to his stuffed unicorn.

"Show it to me later, okay?"

Matthew appeared in the doorway holding a cup of coffee in his hand, it was clear that he needed to sleep. Alfred smiled, feeling guilty. His brother had a mate, but he had no children, Alfred knew he'd rather be with her longer and not has to come every night to take care of his nephew practically for charity.

"Hey, Matt."

"Morning, Alfred."

"Thanks for staying, Will you stay for lunch?" Matthew shook his head and finished his coffee.

"I can't, my wife is waiting for me at home, I just stayed to make sure everything was okay."

"Oh, ok. Yes, everything's all right."

Alfred made thumbs up and smiled. Peter seems absent, too focused on the cartoon that was being broadcast on television. Matthew walked over to say goodbye with a kiss and left. Alfred looked at his son and smiled knowingly.

"Do you want to eat outside?" Peter looked at him at once and smiled likewise, nodding.

"McDonald's!"

-._.-o-._.-

His neighbor had come to his house in the morning, Arthur was awake at the time for he was about to leave for work when the knock on the door stopped him. Paranoid as he had been in recent days he decided to go up and see who was from his room window and he almost had a heart attack when he noticed that it was the mother of his child. The worst part was that he wasn't leaving and Arthur watched his watch nervously. If he didn't leave soon he would arrive late to his work.

After five minutes the omega seemed to give up and slowly walked to his house. Arthur waited another ten minutes before he ventured out, practically running to his car and leaving at an alarming rate.

-._.-o-._.-

Peter was holding a pair of light blue binoculars in front of his face. He was hiding in the tree house his mother and uncle had built for him a couple of weeks after their arrival to the neighborhood. He settled into his soft puff chair and took notes in his notebook unicorns.

_-Mr.K Comes home near 5 pm and drinks tea._

_-Waters the plants around 6 pm._

_-At 7 pm he tries to spies us._

He watched again with his binoculars, noticing that the man had fallen asleep on the couch. It seemed a fairly harmless person, nothing of violent attacks or enslaved omegas or dirt. The house was impeccable, he definitely hadn't an omega (unless he had one hidden in the basement, but he didn't thinks so.) And he was very quiet, even boring.

Peter had never had the opportunity to meet with any alpha as his mother didn't get along with his parents and the only family he seemed to be in constant contact was with his uncle Matthew, who, as his identical twin, shared his nature. Alfred had an extreme aversion to alphas which was the main reason for him to enroll Peter in a private school for omegas only, even the director was an omega even if it was a rarity. As for his father, Alfred had said he would explain about him when he grew up, however, the child heard a discussion his mother and his uncle had about a babies' bank. Peter knew that he was not adopted, they had photos of his birth, yet he was also aware that somehow they had taken him from the babies' bank. Peter sometimes thought that when he was really tiny he had been taken from a plant or an envelope and they had put him in his mother's belly. He didn't understand exactly from where or how, but that was his theory. Someday he would take courage and ask his mother.

The little omega got out of his reverie and paid attention to the view inside the binoculars cylinders, he was concentrated watching the alpha's features. They were a little alike, weren't they? Their freckles, thick eyebrows, and the face in general.

"Uh, maybe we are relatives?"

Because his peers always made fun of his eyebrows, they said that they weren't cute in the face of an omega and nobody else had eyebrows as thick as his. Peter touched his eyebrows, thoughtful, until he noticed that Arthur was staring back at him with his green eyes wide open. Peter blushed, embarrassed for being caught red handed and closed the curtain of his small window. He covered his mouth feeling anxious. Did Mr. Arthur know all along that he was spying? He waited a while until his mother called him because it was already dark outside and he had no choice but to go down. As he walked beside him, he looked furtively toward the neighbor's house but the lights were off in the first floor.

"Mom."

"Um?"

"Can alphas read minds?"

"What?" Alfred stopped walking to watch him in utter surprise.

Peter looked at his fat cat indifferently, avoiding his mother's gaze.

"Where did you get that idea?" Alfred clicked his tongue, resuming his walking. "Of course they can't."

"Can't they?"

Alfred rubbed his temples and sighed. He opened and closed his mouth, thinking about what to say. He knew he had to have patience, he knew that Peter had never seen an alpha and seeing his neighbor had marveled him and that now he wanted to know all about those nasty creatures.

"They have good senses. Better senses than us, if that's what you mean."

"So if I look at an alpha to his eyes he won't know what I'm thinking?"

"No, Pete."

Peter nodded, satisfied with the answer, and went to his place at the table. He had felt that the neighbor could read his mind if he stared at him for too long and something within him forced him to look down when it happened. He figured that now he wouldn't have to do that the next time they met.

The boy smiled as he ate his dinner. When his uncle Matt came home he would ask him more about alphas. He knew his mother sulked when they talked about them.

* * *

Answering review:

**Guest (nº1)**

No, Alfred doesn't know who Peter's father is, but they gave him info about the donor such as nationality, height, weigth, eyes color and those things.

Thanks again for faves, follows and reviews! They make me work faster (?) haha

See you soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Test Tube Brat** – _Uhuru-Chan_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia. The prompt of the story is a request from Hetalia Kink meme.

**Warnings:** OoC, Mpreg, Omegaverse, UkUs, smut, inappropriate language, bad jokes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Peter woke up early as usual. He had to go to school and he knew his uncle would come in at any moment to start their day. He bathed, dressed, and ate breakfast, and then finally both of them got in Matthew's car. Peter ate a red apple and slowly watched as his home was fading away from his vision. He looked at his uncle. Matthew had nothing against alphas, he would answer objectively, or at least more objectively than his mother.

"Uncle."

"Yeah?"

"We have an alpha neighbor."

Matthew looked at him briefly, turning his eyes back on the road quickly.

"He's nice."

"Oh…"

"Are we different? Omegas and alphas?"

"Peter ..." Matthew pursed his lips. Alfred would be angry with him if he knew that they were talking about alphas. Matthew thought that it wasn't a good idea to pretend they didn't exist every time they were in Peter's presence but he was nobody to decide the child's upbringing. "Ask your mother when we return from school, okay?"

The boy pouted and crossed his arms.

"Mom never says anything!"

"I'm sorry."

They arrived to the school fifteen minutes later. Matthew walked his nephew to the door and said goodbye. The boy didn't look happy.

Matthew came home and found his brother on the couch watching TV. The youngest twin -for a difference of less than six minutes-sat beside his brother and stared at him in silence. Alfred smiled doubtfully.

"What did I do wrong now?"

"It's Peter… he-"

"Wait, I know, he told you about the neighbor, right?" Alfred grimaced in annoyance and made as if to look out the kitchen window. Matthew nodded. "Fuck."

"Do you know him?"

"No! But I'm planning to do so, I don't want that guy talking to my son."

"So?"

"Then how did Peter know him?"

"Peter threw a ball through this guy's window and he went to apologize and found out that the neighbor is a _damn alpha_."

Alfred seemed very angry and he got up to make himself some coffee.

"... You'll have to explain him about alphas someday, Alfred."

"Not now, he's too young." Replied Alfred stubbornly, sipping his coffee and returning to the couch.

"The longer you wait, the worst it'll get. It's for your own sake."

"He doesn't need any damn alpha in his life."

"You're being selfish."

"No! I just want to protect him!" Alfred put the cup down violently on the coffee table, causing the glass to vibrate.

"You can't expect Peter to live like you, that will be his own decision and he will eventually know, and it will be worse if he realizes that you were hiding things."

Alfred covered his face with both hands and let out a frustrated scream. He hated being an omega, hated being born in the family where he was born, hated all alphas with he ever interacted; they all betrayed him or damaged him. He didn't even like omegas in general anymore, all pathetic, hormonal and weak, always trailing behind an alpha. But he didn't want Peter to be like that, he wanted him to be a strong and independent man, without being tied to a savage.

He felt his brother's hand slowly rubbing his back and he sighed, relaxing.

"Peter's still just a child, if alphas are as bad as you say they are then he'll figure it out himself."

"I d-don't want him to suffer."

"No parent wants that to happen to their children, right?"

Alfred uncovered his face and hugged his brother.

_.-0-._

Arthur was spying from his room window with a pair of cheap binoculars he bought in his way home. He had seen the brat spying on him from his tree house and he was feeling nervous.

Nothing seemed strange. There was a wardrobe, a bag on a table, the handsome neighbor sleeping in boxers on his bed, revealing his toned body and deliciously tanned legs. Arthur's jaw tightened. How long has it been since he had a good shag? Probably too long, he'll bet that since almost a year, and while he was drunk, so he didn't remember it well. He exhaled and decided to find his son. In the next window he could only see a corridor. In the bottom windows he could see the kitchen and in the next he saw a dining table. Not a trace of the brat. Then he suddenly decided to turn his vision to the tree house where a pair of binoculars was watching him intently. Both spies ran out of air and moved away from their respective windows simultaneously.

"Bollocks!"

Another day, while Arthur was arranging his garden, the boy walked over and stared at him in silence, standing next to a tree and with a bag in his hand. The alpha turned when he smelled the boy's aroma and the child looked down to the floor instinctively but he looked up almost instantly afterwards as if he remembered something.

"Hello, Peter." Arthur left his tools on the floor and straightened himself, giving his full attention to the child. "Um ... Do you need anything?"

"Hello," The boy walked over and looked at the flowers. "Do you like plants?"

"It's just a hobby." Peter nodded and stood in silence. "Would you like one? That way you can plant it in your garden."

"Really?" The boy looked at him excitedly.

"Pick one you like."

Peter scanned the place with his eyes and pointed a white rose. Arthur walked over and gave it a precise cut and then he took a bag and handed the rose to the child, giving him instructions to keep it alive in his garden. The omega looked at the bag in his hands and smiled, handing the largest and receiving in return the flower.

"They are animal shaped cookies," He opened the bag in Arthur's hands and both of them watched the cookies. "There are ducks, pigs, cats and dogs. I made them by myself, my mom taught me. They burned a little."

The boy looked at the floor embarrassed by the dark and deformed cookies. He had left them very little time in the oven, pulling them out to realize his mistake and then he left them for too long. When he took them out it was too late.

Arthur smiled at him fondly, stroking his hair.

"Thank you; I'll drink my tea with them."

Peter nodded, feeling satisfied. He said goodbye and went home to plant the rose. When Alfred woke from his nap he found him standing alone in the garden, his clothes dirty and a rose firmly planted in the ground.

"What's that?"

Peter almost jumped with fright. He hadn't felt his mother approaching and he hadn't thought about what he would say when he catch him with the rose. The boy clenched his fists and smiled nervously, his mother could smell it. He walked over to the child and his keen sense of smell could also capture the smell of an alpha, tea and earth. Alfred wrinkled his nose, making a grimace.

"You stink. Wash yourself."

The child nodded somewhat frightened and went to the bathroom almost running, not wanting to disturb his mother more. Alfred put away the tools his son had used to plant the rose and looked toward the house next door, noticing the various plants alive in the garden. He shook his head remembering his brother's words, and entered his home feeling sulky and deciding to ignore the situation for now.

* * *

I did this in a rush, I have to go now D;

Thanks for all thew reviews, follows and faves!


	5. Chapter 5

**Test Tube Brat** \- Uhuru-Chan

Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Himuaruya. The prompt of the story is a request from Hetalia Kink meme

Warnings: OoC, Mpreg, Omegaverse, sex, inappropriate language, bad jokes.

Uh… It's been a long long time :'D I'll explain myself at the end of this chapter.

**Special thanks to Alejandra R.** who translated this chapter (Back in 2015, I was the lazy ass who didn't upload) I only edited few phrases and words. REAAALLY THANK YOU!

-._.-.-0-.-._.-

Arthur sighed and he flung himself on his bed, then he turned off the television, exhausted. He was about to enter his bed when his cellphone started ringing. He looked at it, annoyed. He had never been very technological and he thought that these devices controlled people way too much. He remembered his punk years when he didn't have a cellphone and he could do whatever he wanted without anyone knowing anything about him. He stopped daydreaming and he fished inside his pocket for the phone, seeing Gilbert's name shining on the screen once he found it.

"Did you see what time it is?" Grunted Arthur, sitting down on the bed.

"It's Friday, Eyebrows!" Yelled the albino "Besides you aren't doing anything, come with me, ok? I'm on my way."

"Eh? Where are you going?" Arthur frowned. Then he realized what he had just heard "You are on your way?! You didn't even ask me before!"

"Shhh, don't complain. I want to go out for a while and have fun, you know," Gilbert laughed with mischief. "pretty Omegas dancing. Lud didn't want to come along ´cause he has a boyfriend; Francis is with his wife and blah blah. Don't leave me alone in this, Eyebrows."

"Agh…" Arthur rubbed his face and looked at the clock; it was one o'clock in the morning.

"Come on! We used to do it all the time! What's wrong? You're turning into a Beta."

"Shut up."

"Open the door!"

Gilbert's sing-song voice faded. Arthur threw his cellphone on his bed and went downstairs to meet his friend. The German entered Arthur's house wearing an ear to ear smile and Arthur walked unenthusiastically to his room to get ready. It wasn't as if he didn't like to watch omegas dancing with little clothes, he was an alpha, he loved watching omegas and to smell them, and to touch them, but this one time he felt tired, what with the whole issue of Peter and the next door neighbor he was stressed, and his week at work had been hard too. He would have preferred to sleep until the afternoon of the following day.

He marched downstairs with his hair combed back; he was wearing black dress pants, a navy blue dress shirt and black shoes. Gilbert told him he looked way too elegant for a said that he was a gentleman. They hopped into the German's car and electronic music started blasting at full volume, making the car windows vibrate. They drove in silence until they made it to their destination. The club sign read "The Forest" in pink neon lights. Arthur raised one of his thick eyebrows and looked curiously at his friend. They had never been to this club before.

"It's somewhat new. It only has a couple months working." Gilbert smiled and turned off the radio. "The theme is fun and the form in which it functions is original. Besides the Omegas are pretty, not like the ones in cheap clubs like the ones we used to visit when we were brats, haha."

"You better be saying the true."

They exited the car and walked inside the club. The aroma of different Omegas made them shiver. Gilbert rubbed his hands and approached the receptionist; a lady dressed as an erotic bunny, with brown hair and an expression of concealed annoyance.

"Gilbert."

"Liz, my pretty, this is Arthur, what do you think will fit him?"

"Um," Elizaveta eyed him from head to toes and then she smiled. She looked inside the counter drawers and grabbed a simple black mask. "Take it, handsome."

Arthur neared her and the lady winked an eye at him. He saw Gilbert frowning slightly from the corner of his eye. The Englishman put his mask on and Gilbert laughed amused.

"I'd forgotten how good you looked without your eyebrows, Eyebrows."

"Fuck you," Arthur flipped the bird at the albino. He casted his gaze behind the receptionist after that, right in the direction where the action was starting, and then he looked back to his friend. "Aren't you going to put a mask on?"

"Nah, I don't care."

It was sort of a moral rule to wear masks in these types of clubs. It was mostly a rule to protect the Omegas identities, as it was hard for them to find or keep a mate if were the case of them to being recognized as strippers, and it was the same for the Alphas who were engaged or when they simply did not want to be recognized, although the use of masks was optional. Arthur used them because from his view it was fun; the mystery was exciting for both people.

"Go ahead Art; I'll talk with Liz for a while."

Arthur made a scowl competing with the one made by the beautiful face of Elizaveta. Had he made him accompany him for nothing? He was obviously interested in the beta only. The Englishman sighed and entered the club. There were cages with Omegas dancing inside, other Omegas were pole dancing and there was a main stage where a pair of Omegas were toughing each other to entertain the crowd. The mix of the smells was unpleasant, Omegas turned him on, but Alphas didn't, and their smell was much stronger than the one of the omegas present.

Arthur approached one of the metal bars and sat down on a comfortable individual couch. There was a black haired Omega dancing. Arthur watched the show, disinterested. He looked very small and fragile, and way too typical. A woman in a miniskirt came closer to offer him something to drink, Arthur asked for a Scotch and the lady smiled flirtatiously at him before she marched away to fetch the drink.

* * *

Kiku entered the dressing room, sweating. He wore a smile, satisfied with his performance. He approached Alfred and helped him put his mask on. The American smiled weakly and nodded when Kiku told him that it was his turn to work already.

Alfred got up feeling miserable and he checked himself one last time in the mirror. He was dressed with southern themed clothes; Alfred came from a small country town and he had a somewhat thick accent which made him perfect for the role.

The "costume" itself consisted of a pair of black boots, tight and short jeans which strongly resembled a thong, a plaid shirt and a red handkerchief tied around his neck and, of course, a black cowboy hat. His mask was a black band that covered him from his eyebrows to his nose. It reminded him of the mask wearied by the Zorro, and he had been told to pick another mask but he like it.

"You look great, the customers are waiting for you," Hurried him Tino, one of his workmates. He then grabbed the microphone and announced him to the crowd. "Straight from the Wild West comes an indomitable Omega to show us that he is Bad to the Bones. Born and raised a cowboy, let's welcome... Liberty!"

Alfred nodded and sighed one last time before entering the small stage. Alphas cheered as they saw him striding around the stage. Alfred sneered at them and then showed them an arrogant smile. Arthur spat out his whisky on the floor. His son's mother was a stripper?! Alfred started dancing to the rhythm of _Bad to the Bone,_ circling the metal bar and stroking it sensually. Arthur's eyes were wide open, this was wrong on so many levels. Did his sweet and innocent child know his mother worked at this? Even worse, did his mother bring Alphas their house while he slept? Arthur felt bile going up his throat.

The Omega pressed his back against the bar and went down slowly, letting the object slide between his round and firm butt cheeks. The American moved his hips and got right back up, gripping the bar and twirling around it until he climbed it to the rhythm of the music.

"Dude! I though you said you didn't want to come, haha!" Gilbert sat next to him and stole his glass from his hands, drinking it all the liquid in one gulp. The Englishman didn't respond. He had a serious expression on his pale face and his eyebrows lowered in a frown. Gilbert leaned near him. "Arthur, you're pale. What's wrong?"

"It's..." Arthur looked at his friend. He hadn't told him about Peter and his neighbor yet, his neighbor who was now removing his shirt. Maybe now was a good time. "I-I've got a son."

"What?!" Gilbert had gotten himself another cup from a table nearby which fell from his hands in the process.

"You've got a son! Wha- Gott. Arthur, the striper is way too old to be your son, you're hallu-"

"No! Not him, he's the mother, imbecile!" Gilbert smiled playfully at this.

"Ohhh, so you _have_ been here before, you naughty"

"I haven't! Ah, I don't even know why I try talking to you."

"Hahaha, ok tell me what happened this time."

Arthur rubbed his temples and looked at the stage, and then he looked back at Gilbert a few seconds later.

"Do you remember when I was a sperm donor?"

Gilbert stayed silent for a while, as if he was in deep thinking, and then he suddenly laughed loudly like he hadn't in years, drawing the attention of some of the Alphas that were watching the show. Arthur looked up to the stage and the Omega was eyeing him, clearly irritated with the interruption of his performance. Arthur only watched him in silence. Never before had he seen eyes that blue.

* * *

Ok, this story has only the last chapter left to upload in my Spanish version, but I'm still working and studying and I try to rest whenever I have somre free time, sorry about it. (It ends at ch.20 and then I'll probably write a one shot)

I'll try to translate this faster, since I'm confident that my English skills have improved now that I'm on my fourth year.  
Big thanks to all of you sweet people who commented and followed this story, I'll try my best!


	6. Chapter 6

**Test Tube Brat** – Uhuru-Chan

Disclaimer: Hetalia is of Himaruya. Prompt taken from HetaliaKinkMeme.

Warnings: OoC, Mpreg, Omegaverse, sex, bad language, boring jokes.

Holy cheese, I didn't know why Word kept telling me that I had grammar mistakes, and then I realized that it was because of the capital letters after dialogues. Gosh, so many differences between Spanish and English.

* * *

Peter had continued visiting Arthur constantly, both of them interchanging objects or simply talking on the subject at hand. Arthur patiently waited for some days before asking the boy about what had been going around in his head.

One day he waited until his neighbor fell asleep, spying on him from his house window using binoculars. The Omega looked tired, but he seemed adamant in staying awake, changing between the channels on the television. Peter was downstairs; he had various notebooks sprawled on the table and he was drinking a glass of juice. The adult Omega gradually fell asleep, leaving his television on. Arthur waited for another twenty minutes and when he was certain that the Omega was deeply asleep, he left his house to go visit his son.

Peter was concentrated on his task when he heard a tapping in the window next to the table in which he was working. He directed his glance towards it, seeing his neighbor gesturing at him. The boy smiled, approaching the window to open it.

"Hi" Greeted Peter whispering, not wanting to alert his mother. "What's up?"

"Hello, I need to ask you something." said Arthur bluntly. Peter made a surprised expression before nodding interested. The Alpha looked inside the house, the furniture seemed new, the TV was big, bigger than his, and everything was clean. Arthur stopped watching the house in favor of looking at his son, who continued waiting for his question. "Your mother… D-does he work?"

"My mom?" Peter raised an eyebrow, looking doubtful. "You know my mom?"

"Oh, no, I just… I'm curious. He… "Arthur wetted his lips, he was uncertain about what to say. "He looks like a respectable Omega."

"Do you like my mom?" The child seemed stupefied while he approached the Alpha. "He's a dancer! At a dance club, so he has to go out at night."

"A dancer?" Arthur felt his heart beating faster. "What kind of dancer?"

"I don't know, I've never been to his work," the kid pursed his lips. "But mom says that he is working there just for now."

"Uh huh. So whom do you stay with?" Asked Arthur suddenly, suddenly worried about the minor's well-being. "You don't stay home alone, right?"

"Uncle Matt takes care of me. Wait here." Peter turned around and searched for something inside the house, he then returned with a small picture in his hands. The photo portrayed Alfred and Matthew; they both were dressed in the same clothes and they had put on the same expression for the photo. Arthur lifted his eyebrows, astonished. He didn't know that the neighbor had a twin brother. "That's Uncle Matt. They are twins!"

"I see…"

"Do you like my mom?" asked again Peter, having being ignored previously. Arthur remained silent for some minutes not knowing how to answer.

"Well, your mother… is… good. He's pretty, very pretty." Answered Arthur, embarrassed for being talking these kinds of things with a child.

"Mom has never had an Alpha boyfriend!" Informed the young Omega, joining his hands In joy.

"Never before?"

"Never before." The boy shook his head and then he frowned, looking angry. "I remember them mentioning a John. I know that he was an Omega, but he left him to run away with some Alpha."

"O-oh, wow." Arthur nodded. That meant that the Omega didn't bring Alphas from his work as he had feared, he supposed that it was ok. He looked at the boy, who was still annoyed at his memory. "How do you know that?"

"I heard mom crying and arguing with Uncle Matt about it." Peter looked at the floor. "They thought that I was sleeping"

"So, he doesn't like Alphas?" Inquired Arthur, feeling somewhat disappointed.

"No, but I think it's just because he doesn't known many of them." The Omega grabbed his hands, looking at him with illusion. "You should go out with my mom."

Arthur laughed, shaking his head. Peter pouted and made a scowling face. He talked seriously, but adults always laughed at him!"

"I'll think about it, ok?" promised Arthur, smiling at him. "I must go now, go turn your mother's TV off. I'll see you later!"

"Eh?"

Arthur marched to his house, entering it in a hurry. Peter walked upstairs to see his mother, noticing that the TV was indeed on as the Alpha had said. The boy looked through the window at Arthur's house, but there was nobody there. He laughed quietly when he realized that his neighbor was spying on his mother. He approached the TV to turn it off.

He would like to have a dad like Arthur.

* * *

Peter was watching an animated film while he ate peanuts. Matthew and Alfred were while drinking coffee and eating pancakes, making good use of the free time that they had to share before Alfred had to go to work. Peter suddenly turned around, as if he had just remembered something.

"Mom." He called, approaching his relatives at the table and taking a seat next to his mother.

"Umm?" Alfred seized his coffee mug, guiding it to his mouth, and he paid attention to his son.

"Have you got-" Peter looked briefly at his uncle, evaluating the consequences of asking private stuff Matthew's presence. In the end he decided that he wanted to know anyway. "Have you got a boyfriend?"

Alfred choked with the bitter liquid he was drinking, coughing and receiving pats in the back from Matthew.

"Breath!"

"Yea… It's ok! I'm ok, dude." Alfred swatted his brother away from him, looking at Peter again, although he seemed more worried about his state. "Why do you want to know?"

"Ah… uh…" Peter averted his gaze, returning it to his mother seconds later. "Somebody asked me to ask you."

"Somebody?"

Alfred shared a glance with his brother, mouthing a soundless "I told you." making Matthew nod.

"Have you got one or not?" Inquired Peter again, smiling nervously.

"No, and tell your "friend" that I am not interested in having one either."

Peter nodded, his smile slowly vanishing. The three of them remained in silence for a while until Matthew decided to continue with the conversation he was having with his brother before Peter joined in.

On the following day Peter ran to Arthur's house as soon as he noticed that his mother had fallen asleep. He knocked incessantly once he was there. The Alpha attended the door with a towel tied around his hips only; his hair disheveled and water droplets sliding down his body. He had an annoyed expression adorning his pale face, however, his face changed when he noticed that his young son was the one standing at his doorstep, making him blush with shame at having open the door wearing only a towel. He invited Peter to take a seat inside his living room and he told him to wait there while he went to get some clothes to put on. Peter nodded, watching the Alpha stride upstairs.

The child neared the cabinets, inspecting and touching all the decorations and photos. He paused to stare at a family photo which showed five men, Arthur included, and a woman. Peter frowned, sliding his small fingers above the faces that looked back to him. All of them had thick eyebrows like his! Peter put the photography back in his place when he heard Arthur approaching footsteps coming down the stairs. The boy pointed the picture while staring at him once the alpha was at his side.

"We look alike." Said Peter, his arms crossed. Arthur gasped, surprised, and looked at the photography. "Why is that?"

"D-do you think so? Hehe…" Arthur saw him nodding. He swallowed forcefully while he scratched the nape of his neck. "It's… It's a coincidence. You were born here and your mother too, however all of my family lives in Europe."

"All of them?" asked Peter, skeptic.

"Yes! I can assure it to you, and I live here, but I don't know anyone from your family besides you."

Peter dropped his arms to his sides, deciding to believe him, it all made sense after all. He watched the older green eyes and told him that Alfred was single. Arthur nodded, thankful about the subject change and then he invited him to drink some tea. Both passed their afternoon talking and playing cards with an old deck that the alpha kept around in case their brothers were to visit it him someday, although it was improbable.

Peter left almost running the minute he saw his mother through the window. Arthur also got a bit desperate and tossed one of his treasured tea cups to the floor, breaking it. The Omega left in a hurry, entering him home by the garden door.

Alfred was disinterestedly closing his room curtains when he heard his son moaning and something falling on the floor. He sighed and hurried down the stairs, finding Peter seated on the floor, holding back his tears while he stroked his knee. Magazines had scattered all over the floor when Peter had hit his knee against a table in the dining room hallway.

Alfred crouched to examine his son knee, spotting a little scratch. He helped him stand and then he cleaned his face.

"You should be more careful, Peter. One of these days you're going break a bone!"

"I didn't see it and I tripped." murmured the boy. Limping to the sofa and sitting down on it.

"Pat attention next time." instructed Alfred, caressing his child hair. Peter nodded, patting his mother hand.

"Sure, sure."

* * *

Ok, so I don't know how many of the old readers are still reading this, but I also got some new ones, so I'll just indulge you all, I feel guilty xD

Thanks to both guests who left reviews! It encourages me.

Bye bye!


End file.
